Me, You, and a Room for Two
by theaspiringwriterx
Summary: As Greg finishes his work as an undercover party-goer, he returns to Catherine's room for a pleasant surprise.


It was a long night and Greg had come back from going as an **undercover party-goer** to a _tired-as-hell_ CSI. "You all right Greggo?" Nick asked as he passed him in the quiet hotel hallway. "Yeah man, I'm just gonna crash here tonight; I am tired as shit. I'll see you tomorrow," Greg replied and continued with his sluggish walk. Nick smiled and walked to elevator. As exhausted as Greg already was from the long shift, he could still hear the rave's music ringing in hears. Suddenly he heard a female voice whisper his name. "Psst, Greg…" it hissed. He turned around to see Catherine hiding behind the door. "Catherine? What are you still doing here?" He asked confused. "The question is: what are YOU doing here?" she smirked. Greg was lost in own little world; okay, let's admit it. After busting that guy for possession of ecstasy, he and Nick had a few drinks but it wasn't that bad. He wasn't completely impaired but tonight, he had a thing going on for Catherine. He felt hazy and when Catherine moved her plump lips, they only seemed to release the words "I need you." Maybe it was because he was going through a sex-withdrawal.

"Greg, did you hear me?" Catherine repeated herself, this time walking from behind the red door to reveal herself dressed in a Sheer Babydoll sleeping lingerie. Greg could feel himself get hard and his eyes bulge at how huge Catherine's breasts were. "Uh, yeah…I'm too tired to go home and I'm about to go to my room…" he stammered. He could not keep his eyes off her chest. Catherine let out a light chuckle and invited him inside her hotel room. "Seems like you came full prepared for this shift," Greg laughed as he pulled out a beer from the mini-fridge and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Detective Vartann left already?" he asked her. She didn't reply to his question; instead, she took the beer that he held in his hand, drank what was left of it, and tossed the bottle to the side. "Yes, enough time for me to be with you," she said slyly. Greg was already in a trance and his erection was pushing up against the seams. Catherine's lips brushed lightly against his and soon followed a trail of saliva down his neck; she sat on top of him so that her legs were spread open and her matching thong was in plain sight.

"Wait," he said as he shook her off a bit. "Don't worry…I won't tell anyone. Now c'mon Greggo, show me what you got," she smirked down at him. He knew this would end badly but it's not like it mattered anymore. He was already on the spot and she was already half naked; how much more did he need? As Catherine took off his hat, Greg traced his fingers along her sides, sending chills up and down her spine. He attached his lips to her neck and sucked on her porcelain skin like a baby sucking its' nipple. Her head flew back in awe and she moaned lightly, only making Greg want her more. She fiddled with the zipper of his windbreaker and tore it right off his body. Only four more articles of clothing remained on his body: his zebra-print scarf, a black v-neck, his jeans and boxers. On her, only one: her lingerie. In a matter of minutes, all of Greg's clothes, including Catherine's lingerie, were thrown haphazardly on the hotel floor. They slowly made their way to were the headrest was and Catherine pushed Greg down.

She made out with him vigorously; only muffled moans could be heard escaping their mouths. She kissed her way down to his towering cock and smiled at the sight. "Cath…" he moaned as he felt her small hands wrap around his glory. She licked, sucked, and pumped faster with each gulp of breath Greg had to take in. For an older woman, Catherine was more than a professional in the workplace…but she was also a professional in the bed; well, considering that she did work in the sex industry the first few years of her career but Greg was too caught up in the moment to even care. Catherine was giving Greg the best, most mind-blowing hand job and blow job he had ever received. He could feel himself pulse from the work Catherine was doing to him. Greg had had enough and wanted a taste of Catherine and in doing so he pulled her up to his face as her body hovered over his. He gently rubbed over her popping breasts and sucked on her neck so much that it actually left a nice little, purple mark. He kissed her shoulders and as he did, his left hand slowly took its voyage down to her womanhood. Nicely shaved and smooth, he teased her with his fingertips. His touch drove Catherine nuts and was already becoming wet from the sensation.

He rubbed harder at her clit and abruptly shoved his fingers inside. She was moaning now and her breathing got heavier; the atmosphere in the room even started to become muskier. As her body hovered over his, she maneuvered herself up and down on Greg's fingers. Louder moans escaped her mouth as his fingers pushed deeper within her womanly flesh. He flipped them over so he was towering over Catherine. She laughed lightly at how aggressive Greg was when it came to having sex. "Mouth," she pointed to her already pulsing pussy. Greg smiled and gladly pushed his head in between her legs. His mouth and fingers worked miracles, as when he did when used to work in the lab. He ate Catherine out like it was nothing but another turkey leg. He pushed his fingers so deep into Catherine she was on the verge of yelling his name. But that of course would ruin them forever. She lost all thought as he continued to eat and finger her and her hands roughed up Greg's hair.

After a good five minutes, he licked his lips clean and looked up at his co-worker. She motioned a single finger for him to move to her face and she grabbed his fingers, licking whatever liquid that was on it. "Enough of this baby crap; I want you inside of me," she demanded. Greg gladly accepted the offer and rubbed his cock over her opening. "Shit," she breathed out. Her head was put back and she was rubbing herself; all of this was enough to throw Greg overboard. Without any more hesitation, he rammed himself into Catherine's sweltering pussy and bucked hard against her. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and lifter her ass to attempt to brush against her g-spot. Luckily for him, he found it with ease and soon all they could hear were the slaps of bodies, heavy breathing, and the occasional grunts and moans. "Harder Greg," she yelped. He pushed himself farther inside of her until she was groping the sheets of the bed and twisting about. He quickly got tired of the same position and decided to go onto a new one. He kissed either side of her legs and got off the bed. "Come here," he said as he patted the edge of the bed.

Damn it, he was going to give to her doggy-style; the position he liked most. Catherine slowly got up from her position and went around to where Greg was standing. She kissed him before bending over, placing her hands on the bed. Greg slapped her ass before rubbing his hardening cock over her hot pussy. "Oh fuck," she moaned as he grabbed her by the hair and began thrusting. Soon, he was grabbing her ass and ramming hard against her flesh. Catherine tried to hold on for dear life onto the sheets of bed but was thrown off-guard when Greg pulled her by the hair and sucked on her neck once more. They were moving in unison now, to try and achieve that orgasmic high, and as they did Greg stimulated Catherine's senses once again by rubbing at her clit. Ten minutes into their rough-consensual sex session, Catherine could feel her walls start to cave in. "Greg, I'm going…"she grunted and then she let loose. All of her juices began to drip over Greg's glory but he continued. Soon enough, he too had planted himself inside of her and the both of them collapsed onto the bed.

Greg pulled out and sat exhaustedly on the edge of the bed. Catherine got up and redressed herself in her lingerie. "See," she smirked one last time. "Me, you and a room for two," she winked at him as she disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
